


重蹈覆辙

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: 每次看到尼禄的时候，但丁都会想起尼禄的父亲，也就是自己的孪生哥哥维吉尔。在但丁看来，维吉尔一直觉得他们的父亲曾犯过一个极大的错误，但到最后，他自己却也重蹈了这个覆辙。





	重蹈覆辙

**Author's Note:**

> 英文版：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988128

尼禄的“Dveil May Cry”分店开在距但丁那所谓“总店”一条街的地方。但这家分店看起来却比总店要兴隆许多。或许是因为尼禄不像但丁那样一个人独守空店——前魔剑教团的歌姬姬莉叶陪伴着他，这一个像蝴蝶一样美丽优雅的女孩子，就让整个店都有了温暖的氛围。虽然尼禄尽量不让姬莉叶接触恶魔相关的事务，不过姬莉叶依旧在店里做着尼禄的“贤内助”，做饭、洗衣，二人的生活如此简单，却又因对方的存在而变得充实又幸福，只令外人艳羡。

但丁站在不远处的一幢高楼之上，平静地望着他们。尼禄坐在店门前擦拭着他的绯红女皇，而姬莉叶此时正巧端着木盆出来，坐在他身旁开始洗衣服。看到姬莉叶出来，尼禄便开始说起了什么，二人便这样边交谈边做着手上的事情，脸上都满溢着微笑。

每当看到尼禄这个侄子的时候，但丁都会想起自己那个固执的老哥。没办法，谁让他们实在是长得太像了，这恐怕就是所谓“父子”吧。可是讨人厌的老哥你看到了吗，你的儿子虽然也很臭屁，但他可没有你那么不思悔改。我想如果说世界上只有一个人是符合“撞上南墙也不回头”的话，那肯定非你莫属了吧。

这不是很讽刺吗？看着尼禄那张微笑的脸，但丁在脑内搜索着维吉尔相似的笑容，不禁想。你原来一直觉得老爸和母亲的结合是最大的错误，而你最终却也重蹈了老爸的覆辙。在那座该死的塔上的时候这个小鬼就已经出生了吧？那你当时的脑子里到底在想什么？已为人父的你说出力量至上的话的时候你是想守护什么？

该死，我永远都不明白你的脑回路是什么样子……你就这样丢下了你的儿子，抛弃掉这份你作为父亲的责任？这是你的作风吗？

结果现在还得是我来收拾你这个烂摊子……可恶的臭老哥，即使不在了还给我添这么多麻烦……你不知道我是最不会照顾小鬼的吗……

但丁转过身去看着缓缓西下的太阳，落日余晖洒在他的身上，照亮了他淡然的笑容。而他的双眼却在闪着些更加闪亮的光芒。

其实，我也和你一样……

我们都在重蹈覆辙。

谁让我们是该死的兄弟呢。

远处的地平线上，晚霞满天，斜阳正浓。


End file.
